Mots croisés 4
by Coljayjay
Summary: Nouvel épisode de ma série de mots croisés. S/J bien entendu.


**AN: Traduction de ma fic "Crossword 4". Merci à celles et ceux qui me suivent et commentent. Ca fait super plaisir ;)**

J: Sam?

S: Je suis dans la salle de bain.

J: Tu vas te doucher?

S: Oui, je fais vite.

J: Prends ton temps.

 _Il se frotta les mains. Génial, cela lui laisserai au moins 15 minutes avant qu'elle ne sorte. Il rentra dans la chambre sans faire de bruit. Il commença à fouiller tout autour du lit pour trouver les mots croisés de Sam._

J: Où est-ce que tu les caches...

 _Se dit-il, cherchant sous le lit. Rien. Il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet, il y avait beaucoup de papiers et des mots croisés. Il les sortit et y jeta un œil rapidement. Non, c'était des anciens._

 _Il regarda sa montre, cela faisait déjà cinq minutes. Ok, temps de passer au plan B. Il descendit les escaliers à la hâte. Il attrapa ses mots croisés et son portable. Il surveilla la porte de la salle de bain pendant qu'il pressa sur le troisième bouton de son téléphone et le porta à son oreille. Il entendit Sam chanter. Il sourit._

J: Allez...

D: Allo?

 _Jack regardait toujours en direction de la salle de bain prêt à fermer son téléphone dès qu'elle en sortirait. Il murmura à Daniel:_

J: Salut Daniel, c'est moi.

D: Jack? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

J: J'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide.

D: Pourquoi vous chuchotez? Sam dort?

 _Il prit son papier et regarda le mot dont il avait besoin._

J: Je cherche un mot de sept lettres, définition: Type de peinture.

D: Encore avec ça? Vous avez encore parié avec elle?

J: Noooonnn! C'est juste moi et ce mot croisé.

 _Daniel savait déjà que Sam et lui continuaient leur petit concours de mots croisés. Sam lui avait dit qu'ils s'amusaient beaucoup, et qu'en plus avec ça elle arrivait à lui faire faire tout ce qu'elle voulait sans qu'il se plaigne, et ce à chaque fois qu'elle gagnait. Et elle adorait aussi quand Jack gagnait, et il était devenu vraiment bon lui avait-elle avoué. Elle avait aussi avoué que parfois elle avait envie de tricher pour être sûre de gagner._

D: Alors pourquoi vous ne regardez pas la solution?

J: Parce que je ne les ai pas... allez faites vite!

D: Vous avez parié avec Sam, pas vrai?

J: Allez Daniel, il ne me manque que celui là! Faites un effort!

D: Je ne vous aiderai pas, si je le fais elle va me tuer.

J: Mais si vous ne le faites pas, je serai celui qui vous tuera!

D: Non, non, non! Ne m'impliquez pas dans vos jeux d'accord? Et je préfère être mort des mains de Sam plutôt que des vôtres.

J: Quoi?

 _Sam l'entendit. Elle arrêta la douche et cria:_

S: Jack? Tout vas bien?

 _Il recouvrit son téléphone pour étouffer le bruit, et lui répondit:_

J: Ouai! C'est juste la télé!... _(il reprit son portable_ ) Daniel? Alors?

D: Je ne veux pas être impliqué, vous n'avez qu'à regarder sur Google et après vous...

J: Chut, elle arrive!

 _Il vit la porte s'ouvrir et il raccrocha, mettant rapidement son téléphone dans sa poche._

S: A qui parlais-tu?

J: heuuu... à moi.

 _Elle fronça les sourcils et vit qu'il mentait. Elle entendit alors son portable vibrer. Elle alla voir. Daniel lui avait envoyé un sms._

 _ *** Jack viens tout juste de m'appeler pour une réponse...***_

S: Jack?

J: Oui?

S: Tu as triché!

J: Non je n'ai pas triché.

S: Si!

J: Non!

S: Daniel viens de m'envoyer un sms pour me prévenir...

J: Oh le fils de...

S: Jack!

 _Elle vit ses mots croisés dans son dos et les attrapa._

J: Hey!

S: Game over Mister! On était d'accord que la tricherie serait punis par la perte du concours!

J: C'est un homme mort! Cette fois il ne fera pas l'ascension mais il sera mort, comme dans le mot mort!

 _Elle sourit trop heureuse de se débarrasser de ces cadres qu'elle voulait jeter depuis qu'elle avait emménager avec lui. Mais bien sûr, Jack avait protesté et la seule solution qu'elle avait trouvé pour arriver à ses fins était ce concours. Elle avait choisit délibérément, des mots croisés difficiles et avait prévenu Daniel en cas de triche pour qu'elle puisse gagner. Elle était douée, ce dit-elle, vilaine, mais bon, ces cadres de poissons étaient horribles!_

J: C'est pas juste.

 _Elle était fière d'elle, et elle le lui montrait. Elle passa à côté de lui et lui claqua la fesse. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Soudain il sentit sa poche vibrer. Il prit son téléphone et fronça les sourcils. Il venait de recevoir un sms de Daniel._

 *** Sam m'a téléphoné aussi pour une réponse. Amusez-vous bien ;) ***

J: Attends une minute petit diablesse sexy!

 _Elle se retourna et le regarda._

S: Oh non, tu n'échappera pas au marché!

J: Sam, Sam, Sam! Je m'attendais à mieux venant de ta part.

S: Quoi?

 _Il lui montra son téléphone avec un énorme sourire sur son visage. Elle n'aimait pas ça, et elle vit le message de Daniel._

S: Oh le fils de...

 _Il leva son doigt_

J: Ahhhh! Tutut! On ne dit rien! Et vu que tu es la première à avoir triché ça fait de moi le vainqueur!

 _Il s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa par les hanches pour la coller contre lui. Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou et s'approcha de son oreille._

J: Je languis de te voir dans ce costume...

 _Elle grommela._

S: Jack... Hors de question que je porte ce costume de Catwoman...

J: Hummm, oh que si...( _il l'embrassa)_ tu m'as dit à l'instant que je ne pouvais pas m'échapper, et apparemment c'est toi qui ne peux pas non plus!

 _Elle sourit. Elle avait perdu...pour cette fois. Il faudra qu'elle remette en jeu ces maudits cadres._

S: Saleté de Daniel...

FIN.

 **AN: Ces fameux cadres ne sont pas de mon imagination, mais (je ne sais plus dans quel épisode) j'ai vu dans sa chambre au moins 3 cadres de poissons! Truc horrible quoi. mdr. Et je me suis dit qu'aucune femme ne pourrait tolérer à ça :p**


End file.
